Aliens Over Baker Street
by Dr. Kaitie Holmes
Summary: My first story on here. I love crossovers, and Sherlock and Doctor Who are two of my favourite shows. So...what would happen if they met...? This story does have some Johnlock in it (almost-working on it), so only read if you're ready for that. :) Thank you for reading.
1. The Blue Box on Baker Street

SuperWho Fanfic

John sighed and glanced up from his laptop. The sky was cloudy, as always, and London was bustling with people.

_I wish Sherlock would wake up. It's boring without him. _

Sherlock had been up late, contemplating their newest case. He had solved it, texted Lestrade, and retired to his room before John had woken up.

_I wish he'd let me in. Talk to me about what he thinks. _

_ I wish I could help him more. _

Shutting down his computer, John went to stand in front of the window. A bird flitted past the window, then cartwheeled around and slammed headfirst into the window.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out, throwing an arm up instinctually to protect his face. Its neck broken, the bird tumbled to the ground and landed on the sidewalk. Shaken and sad, John turned and cast about for something to do. He was about to finalize his decision to leave when a strange sound brought his attention back to the window. It rose and fell, a mechanical wheezing noise that seemed to come from the sky itself.

He couldn't believe his eyes when a blue box descended from the clouds and landed on the sidewalk outside their flat. All he could do was run to Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, wake up! A police box just fell from the _sky_!"

The consulting detective opened one bleary eye and stared at his blogger. "Please try to distinguish dreams from reality, John. And let me sleep." Rolling over to ignore him, Sherlock pulled his sheets up higher and tried to fall back asleep. John went around to the other side.

"Please, Sherlock. Come see, I swear it's there."

Sherlock sat up, irritated, and pulled his sheet around his naked body. "Fine. I'll observe you and your delusions if you'll let me sleep. Now, go so I can get dressed."

John hurried into the living room and checked on the box through the window. It hadn't moved. Shoving his feet into his shoes, the army doctor paced anxiously until Sherlock exited his room. As per usual, he wore his coat and scarf. Not for the first time, John shoved a naughty thought to the back of his mind and led Sherlock outside.

The blue box immediately captured the detective's attention. "When did this get here?"

"I told you," John said. "It literally _fell_ from the _sky_ and landed here. Tell me how that could happen, Sherlock."

"It can't. It's impossible," Sherlock informed him.

"I know that," he responded, "and yet I saw what I saw. Tell me I'm not crazy."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him. "You are one of the sanest people I've met, John. I know crazy when I see it."

Suddenly, the door on the box opened inward and a man stuck his head out. "You, my dear Watson," he said with a grin, "are most _definitely_ sane. However, I'm about to change your definition of crazy."


	2. Introductions and an Infestation

"H-how did you know my name?"

The man jumped out onto the sidewalk and straightened his bowtie. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, black shoes, a white shirt with suspenders, and a brown tweed jacket. His brown hair flopped against his forehead as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "I know everybody's name," he said cheerfully. "You're Doctor John Watson, and that's Sherlock Holmes. Have you two-? No, not yet. Alright." He stepped forward and hugged John. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my TARDIS. My ship that takes me through space and time."

Sherlock frowned. This man was hard to read. Certifiably insane, certainly, and touching his John.

Seeing the look on Sherlock's face, the Doctor removed his hands from John's arms. "I'm a Time Lord, an alien with two hearts who can travel through the Time Vortex. You, Mr. Holmes, have aliens in a spaceship over this street."

"Aliens over Baker Street?" John demanded skeptically. "Are you having us on?"

"No! Of course not. And I can prove it. Come on!" He ducked back into his box. John and Sherlock exchanged a look.

The Doctor leaned out of the box again. "Coming?"

Curiously, John stepped up to the door and peeked in.

_Oh my god. _"Sherlock," he said, grabbing onto the blue wooden frame. "Come here."

Sherlock sighed and joined John at the door. As soon as he saw the interior of the box, he stepped inside with his blogger. They climbed a small set of stairs to a platform. A tall cylinder rose from the centre, circled by an array of controls. The doctor was fiddling with a television screen.

"It's bigger on the inside," John gaped.

"Obviously," Sherlock murmured. "The question is how."

"Oh, that's easy," the Doctor laughed. "Time Lord technology. It's transdimensional. Now Amy! Rory! Come meet our guests."

From a hallway behind the control centre, a red-headed woman and a man came, holding hands and laughing.

"Who's this?" the girl asked. Sherlock noted her Scottish accent and looked the two over. Married. Mostly normal. The man reminded him of John.

_A doctor, maybe. Too many doctors. And yet he seems like a warrior. _

The ginger came up to Sherlock and stared up into his face. "That's some cheekbones you've got there. What's you're name, then?"

"Sherlock Holmes. And you are…?"

The woman laughed. "_Sure_. And I'm Queen Elizabeth."

The Doctor winced. "Yeah, no. Completely different woman. Never should have…." He trailed away, distracted by blinking lights on the dashboard.

John smiled at the Scottish girl. "John Watson. And he is Sherlock Holmes."

The man turned to the Doctor. "Are they serious?"

"Ah, yes," the Doctor smiled. "Different universe, sorry. Parallel to ours. He exists, but the books about him don't. Now, don't say anything about that. We don't want to be giving too many spoilers. Oh, yes." He came forward and draped his arms around the pair. "These are my Ponds. Amy and Rory the Roman." Leaning forward, he whispered in Rory's ear, "Just don't say anything stupid, Rory, unless you want your intelligence insulted. Now! We have an infestation to deal with."


End file.
